Fotografías
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Alfred y Pedro despiertan una mañana en un lugar extraño y encuentran una sorpresa no muy agradable entre sus ropas España x México x América, dedicado a Usagi Asakura


Fotografías

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

_Dedicado a Usagi Asakura _

La primera cosa que sintió Alfred F. Jones al levantarse esa calurosa mañana de primavera fue una punzada de dolor en las sienes, el americano frunció el ceño mientras trataba de ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Junto a él había un extraño bulto cubierto con las sabanas de la cama, al destaparlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Pedro López, colega del trabajo representante de México y viejo conocido suyo ¿Qué hacia él ahí y donde estarían? Se pregunto el rubio tratando de recordar como había terminado ahí, quizás México lo supiera…

Alfred odiaba la idea de tener que despertar al mexicano pero le parecía la única manera de obtener algunas respuestas.

–Oye vamos despierta, Pedro despierta–llamo Alfred al mexicano mientras lo sacudía suavemente por el hombro

– ¿Qué demonios quieres?–bramo el mexicano–Alfred ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?–pregunto confundido

–Eso mismo quisiera saber yo–dijo en yanqui

–Este sitio me parece familiar pero no…–el mexicano se interrumpió al darse cuenta de donde estaba– ay no–dijo Pedro

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto el rubio

–Alfred ya se donde estamos y con quien estamos–murmuro el chico de cabello negro asustado

– ¿A que te refieres con eso?–cuestiono el de ojos azules

–Mira a tu izquierda–indico Pedro tembloroso todavía

Entonces fue cuando Alfred entendió lo que había pasado, él estaba en lado derecho de la litera y Pedro en el izquierdo pero había un tercer bulto en el lecho que el americano había pasado por alto, armándose de valor, Alfred destapo el bulto en el centro de la cama y sintió deseos de correr hasta Texas y no volver a poner los pies en ese lugar nunca mas.

Se trataba de Antonio durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Ambos salieron de la cama del español teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y se vistieron velozmente y en completo silencio jurándose a si mismos no volver a estar presentes cuando el español se deprimiera por razones afectuosas y hubiera alcohol cerca.

Cuando tomaron sus chaquetas para retirarse del lugar, notaron algo extraño, encima de las prendas de vestir había serie de fotografías provenientes de una maquina de fotos automática, en ellas se veían a España, México y América muy contentos sonriéndole a la cámara mientras el yanqui y el mexicano estaban sentados en el regazo del español, otra fotografía mostraba a América y México sentados muy juntos mientras ambos cargaban a Antonio sobre sus piernas y otra fotografía los mostraba a ambos cargando a Antonio en brazos –Alfred tenia a Antonio sujeto de los brazos y Pedro de las piernas– y en las ultimas dos fotografías se mostraba a cada uno de ellos recibiendo un beso justino por parte del ibérico

Eso sumado a lo que les venia a la mente sobre lo ocurrido esa noche hizo que a ambos se les pusiera la carne de gallina.

–Dios santo–murmuro Alfred avergonzado mientras miraba como hipnotizado las imágenes

– ¿Qué hemos hecho?–exclamo Pedro apenado y con las mejillas teñidas furiosamente de carmín

Ambos intercambiaron miradas asustados, tenían que salir de ahí como almas que lleva el viento y deshacerse de las fotografías de una noche de placer culposo pero cuando ambos iban camino a la salida escucharon una voz que les congelo la espina dorsal.

– ¿Iban a algún lado, pequeños?–pregunto la voz

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, aterrados y se encontraron cara a cara con España que los miraba divertido, con una ceja alzada y solo los pantalones puestos

– ¡España!– exclamaron al unisonó aterrados

– ¿Pensaban salir a hurtadillas de la casa sin que yo me diera cuenta, verdad?–cuestiono el de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba a ambos con una mirada de depredador mientras buscaba botines para cenar

"_Inglaterra/Argentina_ _me va a joder"_ fue lo único que ambos pensaron simultáneamente antes de iniciar la segunda ronda.

Fin


End file.
